


Broken Fingers

by AngelOfDiligence



Series: MiyacestWeek2020/MiyaMiyaWeek2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Atsumu, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, He loves his brother and it shows, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inarizaki, Itachiyama, M/M, More tags to be added later I guess, No one hurts Osamu and gets away with it, Ouch that looks like it hurt, Slight kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfDiligence/pseuds/AngelOfDiligence
Summary: Osamu hurts his fingers in a match against Itachiyama.Atsumu isn’t the happiest about it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: MiyacestWeek2020/MiyaMiyaWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826137
Comments: 12
Kudos: 167





	Broken Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I still suck at writing.
> 
> I feel like I had something to say here, but I can’t for the life of me remember what it was. Oh well. If I remember it I’ll put it up
> 
> Hhhhhh it wouldn’t let me use bold and italics, sorry!
> 
> (I’m not really using the prompts, but here they are so you know what they are!)
> 
> Day 1: Firsts/Memories  
> Day 2: Mirror/Cold  
> Day 3: Seasons/Comfort  
> Day 4: Alt. Universe/Supernatural  
> Day 5: Home/Promises  
> Day 6: Soulmates/Food  
> Day 7: Future/Touch

It was in a match against Itachiyama. Everything happened so fast, it was hard to tell what went down until everyone on the court was crowded around Osamu.

Apparently, while he was jumping for a block, Sasuka’s spike hit his right hand at the wrong angle and-

C R A C K

“‘Samu! Are you ok? What happened?”

Clutching his hurt hand, Osamu tried to reassure his brother that he was ok, but as always, Atsumu was freaking out. “‘Tsumu, I’m fine, I promise. The spike must have just cut my finger a little when I blocked it.”

“No, you’re not fine. I’m your twin, I know when somethings up, you idiot. Here, lemme see.”

He took Osamu’s hand surprisingly gently and inspected each finger. They all looked fine until he reached his ring and pinky fingers. The skin in between them was bleeding and his pinky was bent at a weird angle that was definitely not how it should have been.

Atsumu went to touch his ring finger when Osamu jerked his hand away from his brother due to the excruciating pain he had.

“Yep, definitely broken.” Atsumu said sternly. “You may have also dislocated your pinky while you were at it.”

Great. Just great. Osamu pouted as they started to take him to the nurse for his fingers to be checked out.

“Wait!” Atsumu started running towards him while calling out. “I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re not. You’re staying here and you’re going to win this match. You’ll be able to see me later when I’m all fixed up, ok?” Osamu tried to reassure his brother and convince him to stay in the match.

“But-“

“No, ‘Tsumu. You need to stay here, ok?” The look in Osamu’s eyes was enough to make Atsumu cave in and do what he said.

Atsumu compromised, “Ok fine, but as soon as it’s over I get to dote over you and take care of you.”

“Deal. I can’t wait, so hurry up and win.”

Atsumu watched guiltily as Osamu was taken away to the nurse. Once they were out of sight, he clenched his fists and turned around to face Sakusa with a look of pure hatred. 

No one hurts my brother and gets away with it. Atsumu looked at Sakusa seething with anger as they continued to play the set. With every ball he set and spiked, he did it with well more than 100%, even though he was exhausted from playing for the entire game with no breaks.

Both teams could tell just how riled up Atsumu was from seeing his brother hurt. Everyone became slightly nervous and shared multiple worried glances between each other, worried for the uninjured twin.

———

Even though it was a close match, Inarizaki managed to win the game, two to one. Atsumu somehow managed to fill both his and Osamu’s roles from the pure emotion and adrenaline of losing his twin mid game, even though they played different positions.

After they won the match, the first thing Atsumu did was run over to the nurse’s office to check on Osamu.

“‘Samu! Are you ok? How bad is it?” Atsumu was sweating and panting from having just run all the way straight after a three set game.

“Hey, ‘Tsumu. I’m fine, I just broke my ring finger and dislocated my pinky, it’s not too bad.”

“Not too bad? NOT TOO BAD?!? YOU BROKE YOUR FINGER AND DISLOCATED ANOTHER! HOW IS THAT ‘NOT TOO BAD’?!?!?!” Atsumu continued yelling at his twin for the next few minutes until Kita stepped in to calm him down.

“Atsumu, it’s fine. While yes, it’s worse than ‘not too bad’, we just need to take him to the hospital so they can give him a cast. Then he needs to stay at home and rest, with absolutely no practice until his fingers have completely healed.”

Both twins sighed when they realized they weren’t going to get one of Kita’s lectures that he’s famous for.

“Well, ‘Tsumu, you heard the man. Let’s get me all fixed up at the hospital and then we can go home.” Osamu started walking towards the door, expecting his brother to follow.

Atsumu giggled slightly and Osamu turned around with a questioning glance.

“I don’t know how you do it, ‘Samu, how you stay to calm in a situation like this. I kinda envy that about you.” Atsumu crossed his arms with a smirk and stalked up to the other.

His smirk dropped as his voice became serious. “Ya know, I was really worried out there. I thought something really bad happened and you just couldn’t feel it because of the adrenaline. Don’t worry me like that again, ok?”

Osamu breathed out a laugh and tilted his head in the way he knew his brother thought was adorable. “Well then, I guess I need to repay you for that little scare I gave you, huh.”

“Mmm”, Atsumu put his pointer finger on his chin and pretended to be deep in thought. “I mean, I guess there is one thing you can do.”

“And what’s that?” Osamu said, pretending not to know what his brother wanted.

“Mmm, well, since you can’t use your hand, how ‘bout a kiss for now?”

Osamu giggled lightly. “I think I can manage that.” He leaned in with and kissed his lover gently on the lips. Atsumu kissed back and smiled happily into the kiss, always loving the feeling of his twins lips on his own.

When they broke apart, Osamu stayed close to Atsumu’s face and whispered with a mischievous grin that his brother knew not to trust, “Well then, I guess we’ll just have to wait until my fingers are all healed up before we can do other things.”

Atsumu dawned a matching grin and whispered back in a teasing tone, “And what do you suppose that is, dear brother?”

“Volleyball.” Osamu said simply. He then turned on his heel and walked away as if nothing just happened between the two.

Atsumu stood there dumbfounded for a second until he snapped out of it and shook his head with a loving look, following after his brother to head to the hospital.

Kita stood there having had to witness the entire scene before going to join back up with the team. “Well, all’s well that ends well, I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhh please tell me how it was. I would love constructive criticism on this, cause with suck at writing and I want to get better.


End file.
